


Sitter Stutter

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Parental Guidance (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Busy for the night, Harper Simmons convinces her boyfriend Cody to look after her stuttering brother Turner.
Relationships: Turner Simmons/Cody (Parental Guidance)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sitter Stutter

One of the best things about having their grandparents back in their life, in Turner's mind, was that their parents were less controlling. They allowed him to simply be a teenager, with his grandfather even getting him into video games, including buying him what was considered an age inappropriate game known as Grand Theft Auto. He wasn't sure why it was considered so, until he had found some of the other areas in the game. Ones that nearly made his mom throw away the game. Another of the elements he liked about his grandparents was that their parents trusted them while they were out of the house even if they still put Harper in charge of him despite him being fifteen.

"Turner!" Harper called out.

Turner sighed and paused his game before turning to look at his sister as she entered the living room. "Yes, H-Harper?" Turner questioned. While his stuttering had gotten better over the years, it was still there. Just less present.

"I know that mom and dad told me that I had to watch over you tonight while they're out…" Harper began. As his sister started, Turner found himself wondering if she was going over to her boyfriend's Cody's. "But I am having MAJOR issues with my science assignment!"

"B-but you never have problems." Turner protested.

"You don't think that I know that! And it's due TOMORROW! So I need to seriously focus on that." Harper replied, growling a little that her project was causing her this much trouble. She was an A-grade student. She shouldn't struggle this much.

"I-I'll leave you alone." Turner responded. At least their younger brother, Barker, wasn't in the house, since he was having a sleepover with one of his friends.

"I know, but to make sure you don't need me for ANYTHING! I've invited Cody over so he can hang with you while I finish my project." Harper revealed.

"Y-You invited C-Cody?" Turner stuttered. He wasn't entirely sure why it happened, but the teen always felt his heart beat getting faster and his stuttering getting worse when Harper's boyfriend was brought up. It was worse when he was around. "Y-your boyfriend is c-coming here?"

"He wasn't really doing anything tonight and wanted to hang out, but since I have my project to finish and Mom doesn't want you left without someone watching you. I thought why not." Harper shrugged.

"I-I don't need a b-babysitter." Turner blushed.

"I know but mom and dad say you do." Harper replied. She didn't believe that her little brother needed one but her parents were still controlling even if they had relaxed a little.

"So unfair." Turner pouted.

"Mm but what are you going to do." Harper replied. "So, Cody should be here soon so when he gets here, let him in. He already knows not to come up since I'm in the zone right now and I don't need distractions."

"Y-Yeah, you're in the n-n-nerd zone." Turner teased.

Harper glared at her younger brother before heading into the kitchen and grabbing a juice from the fridge before making her way upstairs. With Harper out of the room, a now nervous Turner turned back to his video game. A little while later, Turner heard the doorbell ring. The younger boy almost jumped up from the couch in order to let Cody into the house, with the younger boy near running over to the door. Cody was a little amused when the door was almost pulled off of his hinges in order to let him inside. With Turner blushing slightly when he saw Cody's slightly amused grin.

"What's up Turner?" Cody grinned.

"H-hey, C-C-Cody." Turner greeted. "D-do you want to come I-In?"

"Well, we were meant to be hanging out weren't we?" Cody grinned.

"Y-yeah, that's w-what H-Harper told m-me!" Turner replied.

Cody grinned at the younger boy before making his way into the household, with the older teen removing his jacket. Turner blushed as he watched Cody and the teen's muscles flexing a little. Once he had removed his jacket, Cody hanged it up before heading into the living room and taking a seat on the couch. Checking out the video game that the younger boy was playing. Turner nervously followed the older boy into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Cody noticed that the younger boy had left a large gap between them. With the older teen sure that he had only sat down on the couch due to his game.

"So, what are you playing dude?" Cody questioned. Knowing that Harper didn't want to be bothered by him. She definitely got in a zone when she was worried about assessment. A zone that didn't feature her boyfriend.

"I-I'm playing G-G-Grand Theft Auto." Turner responded.

"Wicked dude." Cody grinned. The teen picked up the controller and unpaused the game, taking over. As he drove around the city, hitting a few individuals; he couldn't help but tease the younger boy. "But are you sure that it's not a little too racy for you?"

"T-that's not funny, C-Cody!" Turner pouted.

Cody grinned slightly at the side-eyed look that he was getting from the younger boy. It had taken him a while to get Turner used to teasing. Cody continued to control the in-game character until he found the location that he was looking for, with the teen wondering slightly how Turner was going to react to this. Turner might be fifteen but he was definitely an innocent and fairly naive one.

"Look at this little T, a strip club." Cody grinned.

"A-A Strip C-Club?" Turner stuttered as Cody guided the character up to a front-row seat for the show, Turner couldn't believe what he was seeing. With the younger boy's eyes widening when he saw a topless female character, gyrating with their breasts on show.

"Damn, those are some pretty sweet tits, aren't they, Turner?" Cody grinned. He didn't get a response from the younger boy who continued to stare at the scene on the television screen. Cody looked over to find that Turner had his mouth dropped down into a 'o' shape with his eyes almost popping out. "You okay Little T?"

"Uh-huh." Turner responded. Unable to respond with anything more as he continued to stare.

Despite the response, Cody noticed an issue forming in Turner's shorts. With the teen smirking slightly at the bulge growing in Turner's shorts. He decided to get the younger boy's attention by nudging him slightly. "Uh, Turner?"

"H-huh?" Turner responded. Snapping out of his trance.

"I think that you will have to go and deal with your issue dude." Cody grinned. The teen using his hand to motion towards the younger boy's noticeable bulge.

Turner's eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red, embarrassed that he had gotten turned on in front of his sister's boyfriend. "O-Oh god, I-I'm so s-s-sorry!"

"Dude, it's nothing to apologise over." Cody grinned. "It's completely natural, and hey for video game chicks, they are pretty hot."

"I-I guess." Turner blushed. He hadn't really thought that anyone was pretty hot before, outside of his older sister's good looking boyfriend.

"So, are you going to take care of that dude? I don't mind if you need to go and handle it." Cody grinned. Though he found himself not minding if Turner would deal with it right there on the couch.

"B-But I-I-I've n-never," Turner stuttered.

"Oh, so you have never... you know? Wanked?" Cody questioned.

"N-no." Turner blushed.

"Dude! How old are you?" Cody replied. The teen chuckling in amusement.

"S-Shut it Cody!" Turner bit.

Cody found himself curious about something. "Wait you do know what wanking is, right Turner?"

"Y-Yes!" Turner blushed. With the teen looking down at his feet, completely embarrassed that Cody had asked him that question and that he was even having the conversation with his older sister's boyfriend. "I'm n-not an idiot! I-I've just n-never done I-it!"

"Oh." Cody responded. The teen wasn't entirely sure why he continued but before he could stop himself, the older boy was offering something. "Well, if you wish I can show you how to, you know, do it."

"W-what!" Turner exclaimed. Completely shocked by the teen's offer.

"Well, if you want me to do so dude."

"B-But w-why would you do that f-for me?" Turner questioned.

"Dude, you're my friend Little T! And you're my girlfriend's little bro!" Cody grinned. "And anyway, you really should do it dude. It feels fucking awesome!"

Turner blushed heavily when he got the mental image of Cody jacking off. Wondering if Harper knew about Cody pleasuring himself. "Um O-okay, so h-how do I d-do it?"

"Well to begin with, you need to remove yours shorts and undies, Little T." Cody replied. The teen looked around to make sure Harper wasn't around. Last thing he needed was for his girlfriend to find him with her little brother, who was naked from the waist down.

"O-okay." Turner blushed.

Cody found himself unable to look around as Turner slowly removed his shorts to reveal his blue boxer briefs. The older teen grinned at the younger boy who blushed before fingering the waistband of his boxer briefs. In one fluid motion, he pulled them down to reveal his hardened five incher. Cody was fairly impressed with the length of the younger boy, with his eyes widening as he took in the sight. He felt his own cock beginning to harden in his pants.

"N-now what do I do?" Turner blushed. Trying to ignore the fact he was sitting there with an erection, with Cody sitting right next to him.

"Well, you need to reach out and wrap your hand around it. Grip it basically then move your hand up and down the length." Cody explained.

Turner blushed heavily but followed Cody's instructions by wrapping his hand around his length and beginning to pump his cock. "A-Am I doing it right?"

"Mm, just like that Little T!" Cody grinned. The teen found himself palming his own cock through his pants which was growing quickly as he watched the young teen jacking off next to him. With Turner quickly finding a pumping speed that caused him pleasure.

"O-oh god, C-Cody! I-it feels," Turner moaned. With the teen wondering why he hadn't done this before. Even his textbook had claimed that it felt good but he never really took much notice of it.

"How does it feel T?" Cody questioned.

"G-good." Turner blushed.

"Do you want to learn something that makes it feel even better?" Cody asked. The older teen's voice husky from desire for his girlfriend's younger brother.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Turner asked. His hand continued to move up and down the length of his cock.

"Well, when someone else jerks you off, it adds this WHOLE other dimension of pleasure to the situation." Cody grinned.

"R-really?" Turner blushed. Thinking of someone having their hand around Cody's cock, since he guessed that Cody had experience to back up his claim.

"Would I lie to you Turner?" Cody questioned.

Turner shook his head quickly. "N-No."

"Then let me show you what I mean." Cody replied.

Turner found his blushing getting worse as Cody began to scoot over to him until he was sitting next to him with his muscular legs against Turner's smaller ones. Cody grinned as he reached over and wrapped his hand around the length of Turner's cock. With the younger teen's eyes nearly popping out of his head from the feeling of Cody's hand around it. Turner's shock turned into moans when Cody gave his cock a gentle squeeze before beginning to move his hand up and down the length.

"Oh g-god." Turner moaned. With the teen's world spinning as he got jerked off by his sister's boyfriend.

"Enjoying Little T?" Cody grinned.

Turner could only moan in response.

"Well if you like it so much, how would you like to return the favour?" Cody asked. If he was going to jerk off his girlfriend's little brother then he might as well get jacked off in return. He definitely wasn't going to get any action from his girlfriend tonight.

"Y-you want me t-to?" Turner stuttered. With the younger boy blushing at the sight of seeing someone else's cock for the first time in his life. That someone being his older sister's good looking boyfriend Cody, who definitely was one of the hottest boys that Turner had ever seen.

Cody grinned at the younger boy. "Well if you don't mind."

"O-Okay, I c-can do that." Turner blushed.

Cody grinned and decided to put on a show for the younger boy as he slowly eased down his blue jeans and black Calvin Klein boxer briefs in one fluid motion. With his erect seven incher slapping against his light brown shirt. Turner blushed heavily as he looked at the thin but lengthy cock. Turner's blush only got worse when Cody fingered the bottom of his t-shirt before pulling it off in order to leave himself completely naked, with Turner fighting a moan as Cody's cock rested against the boy's six-pack abs.

The older boy’s grin grew when he saw that Turner was staring at his dick, but couldn’t help but tease him a little. "So Little T, while I don't mind. Are you just going to stare at it?"

Turner blushed heavily from the older boy’s comments and stuttered out an apology. "S-Sorry C-Cody!"

Turner slowly reached over and wrapped his hand around Cody's longer cock, with the boy beginning to move his hand up and down it. Cody allowed the younger boy to get used to stroking him before beginning to stroke Turner once more. The pair sat there with the game forgotten as they stroke each other, occasionally leasing some moans between some heavy breathes. Both boys found themselves glad that Harper was basically a brick wall in her nerd-zone and so wouldn't pay attention to any noise they made or even bother to come down and see what was going on.

"So you have never been with anyone before? Not even kissing bro?" Cody questioned. Wanting to know how much of a sexual noob the younger boy actually was.

"N-No." Turner blushed. He had a small idea about what Cody was actually asking him, an idea that had him wondering if Cody and his sister had done stuff together.

"Well, if you are interested then I can show you some things. Which definitely feel better than just wanking but require two people." Cody offered.

"L-like w-what?" Turner stuttered. Shocked that Cody would want to do things with him when the older boy's girlfriend was just upstairs.

"Well, let's begin with this." Cody replied.

Turner was a little curious until Cody leaned over and pressed his lips against Turner's, whose eyes widened in response. Turner blushed slightly but attempted to kiss back, with Cody noting that Turner definitely was a noob when it came to kissing, but had some natural talent. He decided to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue past Turner's lips who blushed and allowed Cody's tongue to explore his mouth. While he had read about French kissing, the book definition had nothing on real life. After a while of making out, Cody broke the kiss and fingered the bottom of Turner's shirt. He pulled it off to leave both of the boys completely naked, something that made Turner's blush get brighter. Cody decided to tease the younger boy a little by sucking on Turner's right ear lobe, occasionally gently nibbling on them. As Turner's hand moved to the older boy's abs, Cody turned his attention to Turner's neck with the older boy biting down to leave a hickey on the younger boy's neck.

"C-Cody! W-Why did you b-bite me?" Turner exclaimed. Confused about why he had been bitten by his sister's boyfriend.

"We have to show you're not a virgin anymore, right?" Cody grinned. Knowing that some kids had been teasing Turner about the fact he would never get laid.

Turner blushed as he realised why Cody had given him one. Cody moved the controllers onto the coffee table before lying Turner down on the couch and climbing on all fours above him. Turner began to moan as Cody returned to kissing on his neck before the older boy began to move downwards. The younger boy released a louder moan when Cody began to tease his left nipple with his tongue. As the feeling got to him, Turner found himself beginning to play with Cody's brown hair, occasionally tugging it if it got too much. Cody grinned slightly and moved upwards in order to kiss Turner once more while grinding downwards.

"O-oh god." Turner moaned, enjoying the new sensation.

The new sensation didn't last long before Cody pulled back, wanting to move on from just Turner's cute chest. "Well, I think it's time we move onto the fun stuff." Cody grinned.

"L-Like what?" Turner asked. He would have been happy just with the French kiss.

"Like this." Cody replied.

Turner blushed when Cody gave him another kiss before the older teen moved down onto the floor at the end of the couch in order to have easier access to Turner's cock. The older boy reached out and wrapped his hand around Turner's cock once more before leaning down and engulfing the entire length in one go. While he was definitely straight, Cody had fooled around with a couple of guys in the past. So he knew what he was doing, at least the basics.

"H-Holy S-," Turner moaned. With the boy's mouth dropping from the shock of Cody's mouth around his erect cock.

Cody grinned as he heard Turner stop himself from swearing, but began to move up and down on the length of Turner's erect cock. His tongue focused on teasing the younger boy as he moved his hand up in order to massage the younger boy's small balls. Cody quickly got into the rhythm as Turner continued to play with his hair. He grinned wider when he felt a little bit of pre-cum leaking from Turner's mushroom head. He pulled off of Turner's cock and used his tongue to lick it up. Finding himself loving the taste of it.

"You taste good Little T." Cody grinned. After licking his lips, he returned to sucking on Turner before finally pulling off in order to get some relief from the younger boy. "Okay T, it's your turn."

"R-really?" Turner blushed.

Cody nodded before pulling himself up and sitting on the couch. Turner blushed before kneeling on the floor between Cody's legs. He took a few moments staring at Cody's lengthier cock. He felt unsure of if he would enjoy doing this or even like the taste of Cody's cock. Deciding to attempt it, Turner leaned in and took a nervous lick at Cody's mushroom head. A move that caused Cody to shiver slightly. Deciding that it didn't really taste bad, he took it into his mouth with the teen not managing to take all of it into his mouth. He slowly began to bob up and down, attempting to copy what Cody had done.

"Damn, you're good Turner." Cody moaned, impressed by the younger boy's skills. Turner blushed before returning to sucking on Cody's cock, using his tongue to lightly tease the mushroom head. Cody's moans continued for a while until he decided to test the boy's gag reflex. "Little T, relax your throat and attempt to take all of my length into your mouth."

Turner's eyes widened slightly but followed the order by taking more of Cody's length into his mouth. Hitting his gag reflex about five inches in. Cody whispered some words of encouragement, with Turner breathing through his nose and attempting to stop his gag reflex from winning. Cody wanted this and he wanted Cody to feel good. He kept going until his nose was pushing against Cody's soft pubic hair. He stayed like that for a few moments before pulling off, leaving Cody's cock covered in his saliva.

"M-My t-throat hurts." Turner blushed.

Cody kissed the younger boy to calm him down slightly. "Don't worry, we are up to the next stage."

"What's that?" Turner questioned.

"My cock sliding inside of your ass T, and you riding it." Cody replied. Causing Turner's eyes to widen and the boy to stiffen as he wondered if he really wanted Cody's cock in his ass. "Do you want to try it, Turner?"

The younger boy nodded a few moments later, deciding he wanted to try it. Cody moved around so he was lying on the couch, using his hand to hold his cock straight as Turner got into position. Turner took a nervous deep breath as he lowered himself on to it, with the teen wincing and holding back a cry of pain as it pierced his virgin hole. He paused once Cody's mushroom head had pushed into him, trying to get used to it.

"You're doing great Little T, take your time." Cody reassured.

Turner blushed as Cody rubbed his thighs but continued to lower himself further onto Cody's cock. It felt like his ass was burning from having the length inside of him, but he didn't want to disappoint Cody. Cody was shocked himself since he had never slid into someone this tight before, even Harper had been looser. Turner slowly began to bounce on Cody's length, causing the older boy to moan loudly with the teen holding onto the younger boy's hips to stabilise himself.

"Damn T-Turner, your ass feels so good." Cody moaned.

The younger boy continued to blush as Cody moved his hands onto Turner's ass, giving them a firm squeeze. He was a little worried about the painful look on Turner's face, but his moans made it seem like he was enjoying it. In order to help Turner with the pain, Cody leaned forward and pulled Turner into another kiss. When he broke the kiss, Cody decided to move them around, with Cody picking up Turner and laying him down on his back. Turner's eyes widened from the new position before moaning loudly as Cody's length began to pound into him with a rapid pace.

"C-Cody!" Turner screamed. The boy completely forgot his sister.

Luckily for the boys, Harper had turned on some music which was drowning out the sound of what they were doing. Which was lucky as Turner started crying out every time Cody's cock slammed against his prostate. As Cody's thrusting started getting wilder, the older boy knew that it wouldn't be long before he needed to shoot his load. The teen reached forward and used his arm to pull Turner backwards, with the teen kissing Turner roughly but passionately. After breaking the kiss, he continued to pound Turner's hole until the younger boy reached his limit.

"C-Cody! I-I'm-" Turner moaned.

Turner wrapped his hand around his length and stroked himself furiously until the teen began to shoot his load onto his chest. As Turner's ass tightened around his cock, Cody couldn't hold back either. The teen slammed deep into Turner's ass and began shooting his load into the younger boy. Once he had finished shooting his cum, he pulled out and the pair collapsed onto the couch, panting heavily.

"T-that was I-Incredible C-Cody!" Turner stuttered.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it Little T" Cody grinned. Turner's pants turned into a blush when Cody gave him a quick peck on the lips.

They were interrupted soon after by a shout. "Finally! I'm finished!"

"Shit." Cody swore. The boys shared a quick look of panic as they remembered Harper. They quickly found their clothes and pulled them on. Using Turner's t-shirt to hide the boy's cum, even if it did leave a slight stain. Turner managed to just pull up his pants as Harper came down the stairs.

"So what did you guys get up to?" Harper questioned, feeling like something was off.

"Oh not much, played some video games." Cody shrugged. Turner found himself nodding nervously, hoping that Harper would believe her boyfriend.

Harper stared at her brother, knowing that something was off before finally spotting the stain. "Wait! Turner, what's on your shirt?"

"Um, I-I," Turner stuttered. With the younger boy wondering how he would get out of this without Harper knowing what had happened.

"Turner spilt some juice, it was an accident." Cody interjected. Harper sighed slightly, shaking her head and muttered to herself.

"Should we order pizza?" Harper suggested.

"Sound's great babe, we have definitely worked up an appetite. Haven't we, Turner?" Cody grinned.

"Y-Yeah!" Turner blushed and hid his bright red face from the older pair, much to the confusion of his sister and amusement of her boyfriend.

As she grabbed the phone, Harper noted something else that had both of the boy's sweating. "Um Turner, when did you get a hickey?"

“U-um I have a u-um…” Turner blushed. “I-It's just a- h-how about a new t-topic?”

“He tried to put on a little makeup, didn’t know what he was doing,” Cody replied coolly as though Turner hadn’t spoken. A swagger about him, fearless even as they came close to being caught that just further impressed Turner. So smooth that Harper almost believed him. 

“Uh huh, I’m sure that’s what happened.” Harper chuckled, but allowed the boys to have their privacy. “So what kind of appetite did you big boys work up? What kind of pizza?”

Grinning widely, the long-haired brunette nodded. “I’ll take italian sausage,”

Something about that made Turner want to moan, his mind tainted by the image of Cody’s sausage which he believed to be italian. Or so he heard. 

His desire to moan, turned into a blush when Harper had similar ideas. “Well I do love a certain type of Italian sausage…”. The girl ran her hand up her boyfriend's chest, hating that he was wearing a shirt and not revealing it’s perfection. At home he was allergic to clothes most of the time. And the view was orgasmic to the brainiac girl. Especially when he allowed his jeans to sag a little and reveal the top of his boxer briefs.

“E-ew…” Turner stuck his tongue out.

Harper looked at him with a strangeness to her eyes. Wondering to herself, ‘Did Turner just get a dirty joke? Seriously what were these two up to down here!’

Cody, who like a dunce, had no idea what he just said to make them both look horny, half-smiled at the pair. For some reason looking more at Turner than to his own girlfriend. “So are you ordering that pizza? Turner says there’s something he wanted to show me up in his room,”

“Turner can wait… he’s had you all this time…” Harper pouted, wanting at least a little time with her hunk of a boyfriend.

“Boys only, babes,” Cody kissed her, and the jealousy ran hot through Turner like magma.

“You have five minutes, Codes… then I’m planning on showing you something in my room. Something I think you will enjoy more…” Harper purred into his ear, after their kiss broke.

Five minutes was all it would take for Cody to make Turner feel amazing all over again. 

Thus they left Harper to order the pizza, as they rushed upstairs, with the door was kicked shut with a loud slam that made Harper jealous, the springs on Turner’s bed for the first time creaked having never before felt anything but a gentle body sitting on its mattress, and Cody was passionately peppering kisses all over the nape of Turner’s neck. The younger boy’s knees and side of his face buried into a pillow, ass up in the air feeling the arousing weight of Cody atop of him. Moaning softly with every kiss and thrust of Cody’s hips.

“F-f-fuck me…” Turner begged, feeling the hardness between his ass cheeks even through their pants. 

“Don’t have time, unless you don’t mind your sister seeing me pounding this sweetness…” Cody purred, as he groped the boys ass. He knew his girlfriend would be coming for them soon.

Unfortunately for Turner, he didn’t have the bravery or coolness of Cody for that. But Cody did. “No… bu-but maybe if you ti-tied m-me up… I-I can’t st-stop you,”

“Oh really, maybe I should invite Harper to join us…” Cody purred, lustfully. Cock twitching at the thought of both Harpers.

“N-no don’t!” Regretting suggesting anything, Turner squirmed. Unable to believe he had said that. “F-f-forget I said it!”

“Oh no little T, say it again…” Cody hissed, letting Turner feel his cock throbbing from the thought.

“B-b-but she’s m-my sister!” Whined the younger boy, despite pushing his ass back desperate for it to violate his hole a second time. He could still feel Cody’s cum and size despite not being inside. His fingers clawed at the sheets every time Cody moaned, growled or humped him. “Fuck me!”

“Maybe I will… with you stacked with your sister…” Cody growled into the younger boy’s ear, grinding his cock against the fifteen-year-old’s ass.

Shaking his head, Turned tried to push himself away. Making the mistake of lowering his body flat, allowing Cody to effortlessly pin him down with little to no effort. The muscular teenager barely uses any strength to keep Turner and his smooth, soft ass trapped underneath. To make matters worse, he was now in reach of a fairly long belt sitting discarded on Turner’s bedroom floor, one from Grandpa Artie that would never fit the thin boy’s waist. But it would look quite fittingly tied to another part of the boy’s body, one that had Cody purring and running his tongue around Turner’s ear.

“Say it…”

Turner whined, “W-wh-what part?!”

“Your sister…” Cody growled, deeply while grinding against him. “I want you to admit.”

“Admit what!” He bit his lip.

“You know what, T.”

Turner shook his head, silent.

Cody hissed as he bucked against the boy. “I didn’t say stay silent Turner.”

“I-I want to b-be tied up!” The boy finally admitted, hoping it would be enough. “S-so I can’t stop y-you f-from inviting Ha-Harper!”

“What else Turner…” Cody said softly, growling each word.

Biting his lip hard enough to draw a single small bead of crimson, Turner cried out. Cody was tying the belt around his wrists. “S-stack us… um, fuck u-us? M-Maybe make m-me...”

The boys would remain unaware of Harper’s open mouth from hearing those words until they found the dropped pizza outside of Turner’s room later that night.


End file.
